


Hairbrush Attack

by Allofthebowtiesandscarves (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine thinks there's an intruder in the apartment and arms himself with the only weapon he can in the dark... a hairbrush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hairbrush Attack

Blaine usually doesn’t get scared easily but he does get creeped out by some things every once in a while.

Like sounds you aren’t supposed to hear in the middle of the night when you’re lying in bed with your husband.

Yeah, that kind of freaks Blaine out.

That might also be the reason why Blaine is sneaking around the apartment around 3 AM with a hair brush as a weapon to face the intruder.

He opened the bedroom door and tiptoed into the living room. There was a light on in the kitchen and someone was standing by the counter, preparing something to eat.

_Okidoke, Blaine, everything’s fine. It’s just an intruder preparing some food in your kitchen, you can do this,_ Blaine thought as he sneaked up on the intruder.

He lifted the hair brush when he was about 3 feet away and with one last step he hit the intruder on the head with it, yelling ‘Take that, you son of a bitch!’ as he did so.

‘Ow! Blaine, what the fuck?’ Kurt yelled, rubbing the back of his head where Blaine had hit him.

‘Kurt?’ Blaine asked, squinting to take a better look, ‘What are you doing here? I thought you were in bed.’

Kurt sighed. ‘I couldn’t sleep so I came here to make a turkey sandwich. The question is, why the hell did you just hit me on my head with, what is that, a hair brush?’

‘I thought there was an intruder in the house and my hair brush was the only weapon I could find in the dark,’ Blaine replied, ‘Are you okay?’

‘Yeah, I’m fine,’ Kurt said, still rubbing the back of his head and continuing with a chuckle, ‘Although I’ll probably be feeling that for a couple of days.’

Blaine put the hair brush down and stepped closer to Kurt. ‘Let me see that,’ he said, gingerly touching the spot where he had hit Kurt and making Kurt wince a little, ‘I’m so sorry.’

Kurt smiled. ‘It’s okay. As long as you don’t hit me ever again.’

‘I won’t,’ Blaine replied, pressing a kiss to Kurt’s head, ‘I promise.’

‘Good,’ Kurt said and turned around to face Blaine.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt’s waist. ‘I can’t believe I hit my own husband.’

‘With a hair brush, for heaven’s sake,’ Kurt chuckled into Blaine’s shoulder.

Blaine chuckled too, although it didn’t last long, and turned his head to kiss Kurt’s temple. ‘I know.’

They hugged for a couple of minutes more before they got interrupted by Kurt’s rumbling stomach. ‘How about you eat your sandwich and then we go back to bed?’ Blaine asked with a small smile, letting go of Kurt’s waist and rubbing his back instead.

‘Sounds perfect,’ Kurt answered and kissed Blaine’s cheek before turning back to his sandwich on the kitchen counter.

*****

‘I’m going to put this in the bathroom,’ Kurt said, waving with the hair brush, ‘so that the next time you confuse me with an intruder, you won’t use it to bash my head in.’

Blaine plopped down on his side of the bed as Kurt disappeared into the bathroom. ‘I’m so sorry about that, Kurt. I feel so… stupid.’

‘Relax,’ Kurt chuckled, walking out of the bathroom to sit down next to Blaine, ‘I was just joking.’ His smile faltered when he saw Blaine worrying his lip. ‘You feel really bad about this, don’t you?’

Blaine nodded. ‘I could’ve knocked you out or- or cracked your skull or something.’

‘The keyword here being “could’ve”, Blaine,’ Kurt replied, ‘It was an accident and besides, you didn’t really hurt me. The pain is already subsiding so I’ll be fine in the morning. There’s absolutely nothing to worry about, okay?’

Blaine nodded again. ‘Okay.’

‘Okay,’ Kurt said, ‘Now, can we go to sleep?’

‘Yeah,’ Blaine said, ‘Yeah, I think we can.’

Kurt patted Blaine’s knee before standing up and walking around the bed. He climbed in on his own side of the bed and scooted towards the middle where Blaine had already curled up underneath the duvet. He wrapped his arm around Blaine’s waist and hugged him close. ‘I love you,’ he whispered, pressing a kiss to Blaine’s shoulder, ‘What happened tonight won’t change that.’

‘I love you too,’ Blaine whispered back, ‘Kurt, I’m-‘

‘You’re sorry, I know, worry wart,’ Kurt chuckled and kissed the back of Blaine’s neck before snuggling even closer to him.


End file.
